Bella and The Boys
by Hugs-4-All-The-Emoz
Summary: What happens when you cross twilight and the covenant. My story. Edward left again, she hasn't seen Victoria in a while. What will happen when she meets the witchy boys Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb at a pool?
1. Bathroom News

_Okay guys this just popped into my head with I was half asleep this morning. Really stupid. Twilight/Covenant cross. You know the drill, R&R. Edwad lef again and she has decided to just move on, after monhs of zombie bella. She wants to go swimming and has just found out that forks has a public pool. Who will she meet? More back ground info in later chapters, or this might just be a really long one-shot. Edward left right after he came back, didn't even stay for graduation._

**BPOV-Bella**

It was warm and overcast today so I decided to go to the local swimming pool. I hadn't ever been so it took some time to find it. My nose did the work, picking up the smell of chlorean. It was pretty good sized, with just a few people swimming around lazily. There were some kids in the kiddie pool, giggling with joy when the water got on there hair. I had to smile at that, I loved children.

I got into the parking lot with ease. I climbed out and amost tripped on the slick ground. I made it up to the paying booth and gave the guy there $2. I had to giggle a little at how the lifeguard was looking at me. I wasn't really pretty, my body hadn't changed much. My weight had dropped some in last couple of months.I hadn't been eating properly after he left again. Other than that nothing had changed. I had just never worn a bathing suit before, and it looked like I had every male life guards attention.

My swim suit was a 3-piece. A black halter top, a black bikini bottom with a skull and crossbones and little stringy things on the side, and a black skirt that went to about mid-thigh on me. I didn't look bad for 19. I put my towel and bag on a lounge chair and started putting on sun block. If I didn't I would burn to a crisp. When that was done I got out of my skirt and inched my way into the water. It was really cold! Finally I just slipped on the bottom step and fell head first into the water.

It shocked me just how cold it was, taking the breath out of my lungs in one giant air bubble. I got to the top just as I was about to die of lack of air. I gulped it in and swam over to the steps again. I just sat there for about 10 minutes, trying to catch my breath. I swam back out and floated on my back for a while, just thinking about nothing. I didn't know how long I had been on my back with my eyes closed. I opened them and it was sunny! IT was about noon too. I had been her for 2 hours, just floating on my back.

I climbed out and put my skirt back on. I went to ask one of the female life guards where the bathrooms were.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the bathrooms are?" I asked a distracted looking brunette. She looked at me and just smiled.

"Yes. Over on the other side of the pool there's a gate. Go out the gate and to he right a ways and you'll find and long building. They're communal bathrooms." She told me, acting like she was speaking to a child.

"Thanks." I followed her instructions until I got to the wood behind the pool. I hadn't been in a wood since he left. I was too frightened of finding something I wouldn't like there, like a wolf or Victoria. Just the name sent shivers down my spine. I walked slowly to the right, careful not to trip over any sticks. After a few minutes I came up to a brown brick building. It was big, but it was communal bathrooms so it had to be big. I walked p to the door and pushed it open. The inside looked bad. The walls were a pale yellow and the stalls looked really old. The pain was chipping off the stall doors and the tiles were falling off the walls.

I had to watch my step or I probably slip on the floor. I heard male voices coming from the back of the building, on the inside. I saw at the end there were old looking sofas and that 4 guys were sitting on 2 of them, 2 each. There were 2 brown heired ones, a sandy colored head, and a blonde. It was the blonde that caught my attention, he was taller han me but not as tall as _he_ was. They all stopped talking when they noticed me walk in. They eyed me suspiciously, one of the brown haired guys stood up. He was about 3 inches taller than the blonde. They all oggled at me for a moment until the blonde snapped out of it and looked at me fiercely. They all looked to be about 19, like me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I entered one of the stalls at my end. I didn't have to go to the bathroom. I had been floating on the water when _his _image popped into my head. It made me want to cry when I saw it. It looked happy, without me. But I guess he grew tired of me again, and left me in the wood by my house again.

A small sob broke through my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth. It was a habit, I hadn't wanted Charlie to hear me when I cried at night so I always camped a hand over my mouth when they did come. Tears were running down my face and onto my already soaked swim suit. Another sob got out when I heard a knock on the stall door.

"Are you okay?" It was one of the voices I had heard from the guys at the other end. It was deep and resonated through the bathroom. I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head. _Supid,_ I thought to myself, _they cant see you._ I took my hand away from my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine." My voice sounded cracked, like I had just been crying. I leaned against the wall after he walked away. I could make out heir conversation.

"I wonder when dragons and the other mythical creatures were thought up?" One voice said. It sounded a little younger than the others that spoke.

"I dunno. Why?" This was the voice who had asked me if I was okay. It sounded incredulous toward the other boy.

"Well I was hanging out with this guy from the reservation and his dad told us some stories. He said that the 'Cold Ones' had just left a few months ago and that the werewolves now ruled Forks." I sucked my breath in at this information. "The kids name was Jacob Black. He also said that he was friends with one of the 'Cold Ones' ex-girlfriends. Her name was...Bella...something. Swan, oh her name was Bella Swan." I was furious by the time he got done telling the others this. How dare he tell him, he had no right. I stormed out of the bathroom with tear stained cheeks. The guys all looked at my face, it must have looked pissed-off because they all shrank back a little. I walked toward them.

"Do one of you guys have a cell I can borrow for a moment?" I asked them. I made my voice sound friendly and bated my wet eyelashes. They looked at me for a moment before the blonde handed me a phone. "Thanks." My voice sounded a little dry, but it would have to do. I dialed Jake's number and it rang about 3 times before someone picked it up.

"Hello." It was Jake.

"Hey Jake." He could tell my voice sounded weird because the line was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. I was still standing near the guys so I walked a few paces away.

"Is everything all right?" He sounded worried.

"NO! Everything is not alright. How dare you, how dare you. I trusted you enough to keep it a secret. But you go and tell some strange guy that I don't know, about the Cullens!" I was practically yelling at the end. I heard someone suck in air really fast. I turned and saw the younger one telling the others something.

"Guys, that's the name he used. The Cullens are vampires!"

Jake stuttered for a moment then started to talk.

"Bella Swan just calm down." He told me sernly.

"Don't you dare 'Bella Swan just calm down' me. I have had it up to here with you. First you try to break Edward and I up, then you go and tell people I don't know about him, his family, and ME! If you ever come near me again I will rip your head off. I don't care if you are a werewolf, I will kill you. Oh and I hope you know that I wanted to become a vampire. I loved him, I still do. Nothing will ever change that. NOT you or Victoria or anyone else. Now I came to the pool to enjoy myself and that is what I am going to do. But don't worry I will not forget about you." The warning in my voice was clear. The threat was real and he could tell. I turned to look at the guys and hand the phone back. They all looked stunned and I realized why. They had heard my whole conversation. "Damnit, crap!" I muttered to myself. I handed the phone back to the blonde and turned to walk away.

"Dude." I heard someone from behind me say and alow whistle followed. I spun around and walked back to them.

"You all know nothing about his got it?" I asked them. They just nodded their heads. "Vampires and Werewolves are not real to ya'll." I told them. I turned to go again when someone stopped me.

"Hey I'm Reid. This is Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler." He pointed them out one by one. The 2 brown haired ones were Caleb and Pogue and the sandy haired one was Tyler. Reid had his hand out, so I took it. My hand was engulfed in his and it was warm.

"Bella Swan." I told them. They all looked at me in suprise.

"I think we can empathize on you with the mythical creatures thing. Were witches." Reid told me looking a my face for a reaction.

"Thank god." I siad relieved. They all looked at me in suprise.

"What?! That is not the reaction we were looking for." Caleb told me. I laughed, I couldn't help it. They all must think I'm crazy.

"At least ya'll are human! Most of my friends were vampires or werewolves. I was dating a vampire for about a year before he left me once," My face must have gone into really sad mode because al the guys looked at me concered, "but I got him back. But a month later he and his family left again. I'm sorry! I've never had anyone know about all of this before. I'll go." I said in an apologetic tone. I walked out the door before any of them could say anything else.

When I got back to the pool I fell in again. I climbed out again and someone stuck a towel in my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled to the person. When the towel came away from my face I gasped at who I saw.

_Hey new story. Cliffy I know. Sorry. Who will it be that helped her? Find out by reading. If I get more than 2 new reviews for his story I will update today. Yah, I rock, I rule!!! _


	2. A Beautiful Race Returns

_OMG! My stories been up for like 2 hours and already has 11 reviews. I would like to say thank you too all who reviewed, my first 5 reviewers I will thank personally._

**#1- tom boy in black- thank YOU sooo much and I will.**

**#2- Speed-is-everything- I agree speed is everything, lol. Thank YOU.**

**#3- GtoAtotheBBY- Thank YOU. I luv Reid too.**

**#4- EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me- I am sorry. Still do one I would love to read it. Thank YOU..**

**#5- Seethrough-Existence- I luv Twilight and Covenant too. Thank YOU.**

_And on to the story._

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own twilight or new moon. Bow down to the imfamous STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

**BPOV**

I thought I would never have to see the cold face of a vampire again in my life, but boy was I wrong. Here stood three of the most beautiful race on this planet. Three peolpe I thought I would never have to see again. The three men that would break me again.

**RPOV-Reid**

We were all staring at the closed door when she left. She was gorgeous. But that wasn't the only reason we were staring after her. Vampires and werewolves were real, she had been dating a vampire for a year, and said vampire let her months ago. He was an idiot to have left that beautiful creature. The same beautiful creature who was willing to become a vampire, to lose her soul, because she was in love with him. I looked at my 'brothers' around me.

"Well that was interesting." Tyler said to break the silence. We all just sat staring off into space, thinking.

"She was gorgeous! That vamp. guy is an idiot." I meant just to think these thoughts but they came out by accident.

"Oooooohhhhhh. Reid-y has a crush." Caleb said in a teasing sing-song voice. He repeated this over and over untill we heard her voice through the back of the building. It sounded like pleading on her part and apolegetic determenation in the three male voices we heard.

"Come on. He left me months ago. I'm just getting over it. Please!" She sounded brave, but there was destraught in her voice. She sounded afraid too. I looked questionativly toward Caleb. He just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'let's wait a minute.' I was getting an uneasy feeling by how quiet it had gotten, like she was too afraid to plead anymore. There were muffled voices I couldn't here and then a sucking in of breath. "NO! I won't. If you're gonna do it, which I see you are determened to do, please just make it quick, like snap my neck or throw me a couple of hundred yards. Please don't drink my blood though, I've heard it hurts! Hey Nana here I come." She lauhed in a defeated manor. Caleb and I shot up and went qiuckly to the door.

**Ya'll should know how tempted I was to stop right there, but as I have much mercy, I will go on.**

**BPOV**

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood before me in normal clothing.

"Well ya'll look civilized. No red eyes? Have you been drinking animal blood lately?" I asked them, too much in suprise to be afraid at the moment.

"Well if we were to come and see you we knew we would have to look... more normal." Aro answered me. "We were just waiting for a time when you were alone. Sorry to have disturbed your afternoon, but I didn't think you would have wanted to do this at home." He told me while walking us behind the bathrooms. I knew I had to be quiet if I didn't want the boys inside to hear. I think they're still in there, they didn't leave after me. I didn't want them involved in this, they would get killed and he blonde, Reid, was really cute. _Bad thoughts to be thinking right before you die_, I scolded myself.

"Come on. He left me months ago. I'm just getting over it. Please!" I was trying to sound brave, but I was scared to death.

"We have another option than death. Become one of us. If you don't its death. You know too much as a human, we might just have to take care of Forks werewolf problem too." I looked at Aro like he had three heads. He wanted me to spend eternity without Edward. I could barely manage a few months, let alone a few centuries!

"NO! I won't. If you're gonna do it, which I see you are determened to do, please just make it quick, like snap my neck or throw me a couple of hundred yards. Please don't drink my blood though, I've heard it hurts! Hey Nana here I come." I lughed weakly at my joke and heard footsteps running in the bathroom. Oh no, no, no, no. I hadyelled when I said no. They were gonna run right into three of the worlds most powerful vampires. I can't keep anyone safe, not me, my dad, or people at the pool. I saw the four boys come around the corner and stop when they saw the vampires.

"Thes geezers are the 'All Mighty Vampires?'" Reid asked me.

"Idiot. These vampires drink human blood! Go away! I can handle myself, I don't need anyone to protect me from the inevitable." I shooed them with my hands.

"Bella dear, who are these boys? Why do they know about us?" Aro asked me, anger pulsing through every word. I glared at all 4 boys and muttered idiots under my breath.

"Uh... lucky guess?" I asked in defeat. "Witches meet Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the vampires. Vampires meet Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb, the witches."

"Wiches? Would ya'll be interested in joining our...coven?" Aro asked the guys but I answered for them.

"NO! I mean...they like being witches, _human_ witches." I answered before the guys had a chance to form a thought. Caleb looked at me in confusion. I just made a face where I put my teeth in front of my bottom lip and made a mean face. I was trying to tell them they would have to become vampires but they looked like they weren't geting it. "Stupid! You'd have to become vampires!" I told them exasperated.

"Now," Aro asked kindly, "who goes first? Ahh, the golden rule. Ladies first, plus I've heard you don't like the sight or smell of blood? We wouldn't want you to get sick would we brothers? No. Step up, don't be afraid." I was being stupid, trying to negotiate with them, but I did it anyway.

"You can...drink my blood...gag...if you let them go. I know how my blood smells to vampires, good. I bet you would love it." I purred, or thought I did, to Aro. It seemed to work too.

"Fine. The witches go and I get to boast to Edward that I ot to drink his beloved Bella's sweet, warm blood." There was a nasty smile on his face. I turned to face the guys, who were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"Guys? It's not like it's the first time a vampires had my blood. The last one just didn't get to finish though, Edward saved me. He won't this time and I can live with that or die with that, whatever." I told them serenely. At least I wouldn't have the lives of these four boys on my hands now. "Go on. I've seen enough of this world in the last 2 years. Italy, Arizona, and I've had enough mythical creatures for 2 lifetimes. Vampires, Werewolves, and now Witches, pretty cool if you ask me. If my life were a book, it would be on the on ten list. Oh, if I hear that ya'll, any of ya'll, broke a girls heart like mine has been broken, then I will haunt ya'll for the rest of ya'lls days. Then when you see me in heaven, or where every the dead go, I will beat your wrinkled old body's to a pulp hear me?" They just nodded, looking amused and scared. "Now go, don't want Mommy to worry." I laughed at their faces. "Alright Aro." I turned to see him looking at me admiringly.

"Either you're a really good actress or you really don't care that you are about to die." He looked at me momentarily then touched Marcus's hand briefly.

"What is there left here for me? I lost part of me when Edward left again. I could never love anyone like I loved him. I don't have anyone to hold me back. 'It is better to have love and lost, than never loved at all.'" I quoted my favorite line. I walked toward him with my head held high. "I have loved." I told him smugly. "Have you?" He leaned toward me and opened his mouth.

"Yess. I didn't have he control Edward did though and I killed her the night I was supposed to change her. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. That is why I will not bite you, Edwad will come to his senses. I will not kill his love." His breath tickled my neck when he leaned down and kissed me on he spot where he should have biten. His lips were like butterflys, so soft and papery thin.

"Thank you." I breathed deeply, relishing the air in my lungs. Air never tasted so sweet.

_Okay bella is a little OCC, sorry. That is my favorite quote too. R&R. Should I continue or leave it here?_


	3. Green eyes and Moving on

_**Don't say it, I know. It has been 4-ever since I updated. that I am sorrryyyyy. Now I promise to update at least once a week on at least one of my stories. I have been on fictionpress for the past 3 weeks. THankies to all my reviewers and faithful, and hopefully patient, readers. There will be a kiss. Between who though?...**_

**RPOV-reid**

I watched as the old, wrinkled vampire bent down and kissed her neck. I was so friggin' scared. She looked relieved when he pulled up, no not releived, but sated (is that even a real word?). She was swaying on the spot and I ran forward and put my arms around her waist. The three people? in front of us took one look at Bella and streaked into the woods. They looked like mist.

Bella slumped in my arms, her head resting against my collor bone. She had passed out. I picked her up bridal style and turned back to the other guys. They all gave me this unbelieving look and Caleb broke the silence first.

"Did that really just happen? Or am I goin completally crazy?" Caleb let out a short laugh and turned back to me. I was stumbling slightly under the weight and Caleb noticed. "Do you want me to take her?" I just shook my head and started to walk back toward the bathroom entrance. "Are you sure?" Caleb asked again as I stumbled slightly trying to get the door open. I just nodded again as he held the door open. I walked back to the couches and laid her on one.

She was gorgeous, even more so upclose. Her long brown hair and plump mouth. I hadn't realized I was staring, a smile slowly creeping over my face until Pogue elbowed me in my side.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He told me laughing as he sat on the end of the couch, next to her feet.

"Shut up. She is really pretty though, you can't tell me you don't think she is?" I asked at at the smirks they were all giving me.

"Oh, there's no doubt that she's pretty. I just think it's funny that you like her after just knowing her about 10 minutes. Told yah so." Caleb told Tyler after a blush crept up my face. "Reid-ys in lovvvvee." He teased. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I know, five year old reaction but hey.

"Shit! I died, right? Please tell me I died. Plese tell me he didn't like bite me or anything. God it's bright! I must have died. Man, I thought the after-life would be more comfortable, not like I'm laying on some stupid uncomfortable sofa." Bella croacked out. Her eyes were open but she was starring at the light above our heads. Her eyes seemed to focus on Pogue at the end of the couch. She sprang up and looked around wildly. "Shit! I've been kidnapped and put in some sort of cellar with a bunch of witches. Hehehe, withches. That's kinda funny, you know?" She asked Caleb. He was tryoing to hold back laughter and Tyler was openly laughing at her statement. She looked around and a blush crept over her face when she realized where she was. "Uh...akwarddd. Dude, wait. I'm not dead right?" She looked at me uncertainly.

"What happens to be your defention of dead?" She looked at me in confusion. Then wild fright filled her eyes and she put her fingers to her neck. I think she was checking for a pulse. "No." I told her as I pulled her hand away from her neck. "You are not dead, though we all think you're crazy. That vampire would have eaten you, you know that right? Then I would have had to kill that stupid vampire because you are just too pretty to die. I mean that guy Edward must have been a idiot to leave you. Bastard. I think I will have toi kill him though. And possibly his family if he has an-" I noticed the looks all the guys were giving me and looked back at Bella. She was fighting laughter. The guys looked amused and were also fighting laughter. I turned back to Bella, who was regaining control of herself. "What is so funny?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Sorry. It was just you, against Emmett? He is built like a bear! Like a Kodiac. Which is also is favorite food. In the spring when they just woke up is the best, so I'm told. They're more irratable. Here I have a picture of the 'family'." I put air quotes around the word family and pulled my wallet out of my pocket. I always kept a picture of them in there. It was one we took the summer before the first time he left. We were all out at the meadow and gooing around when Carsile set up a camera and we all grouped around each other.

I was right in the middle, Edward on my right, Alice on my left, Jasper next to Alice, Carsile taking up the far left. Emmett was next to Edward, Rosalie next to Emmett, with Esme taking up the last spot on the left.

I looked so care-free in that picture. So happy. Well, then I was. Not now though, never will be after him. _Stop. Not now. Those are the thoughts you think about at night._ I scolded myself and handed the picture to Reid.

"Which ones Emmett?" I pointed to him and he shook his head. "Nope. You're on your own with him. Though I would love to have a go at the sandy haired one. The one with his arm draped over your shoulders and Emmett's. Who is he?" Tyler slapped him across the back of the head when he asked. Tyler must have seen the look on my face, despair mixed with anger, and connected it to the guy Reid was pointing at.

"Idiot. That's _him_. God, get some sense." Pouge told him and put an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened at his touch, no one had touched me, let alone hugged me, in...forever. He just squezzed my shoulders and pulled me close.

I was crying, sobs wracking my frame. I hadn't cried in front of anyone when he left the second time. I hadn't wanted to worry anyone again. I burried my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. I had no idea why I was trusting him, a total stranger. He just gave off a certain...vibe. I knew I could trust him without actually knowing him. He rocked me back and forth, smoothing comforting circles on my back.

"Look what you did. God. I hate it when girls cry." I heard someone, I think it was Tyler, say to Reid.

"I didn't mean to! She showed me the picture. She's too emotional!" I stiffened at his words and looked up at the person who was cradling me. He was cute. Wide green eyes and a nice mouth.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled to Reid and started crying again. Pogue just shh'd me some more and glared at Reid.

"Idiot. Look what you did. Poor girl's been through enough. Just shut it!" I felt his chest rumble when he spoke and looked up at him. I just stared at him, neither of us looking away.

"Thank yo-" The rest of my words were cut off by him mouth. It was pressed against mine, gentle yet desperate. I sat there for a moment before kissing him back. His mouth was warm. His tongue flicked against my lips and I just shook my head, breaking the kiss.

His face was flushed and his lips were swollen from the kiss. A small smile spread across my face, as did his. We just sat there, again, just staring into each others eyes. A wolf whistle from behind me brought me back to reality. I had felt like I was faling into his eyes.

"Well...that was interesting. More than I wanted to see of Pogues tongue, but hey. Can we please just get out of this bathroom? The smell is starting to get to me." Caleb laughed softly and walked out of the bathroom. Tyler and Reid followed. I just looked at Pogue, he was just looking at me also.

"Bella?" He started, sounding uncertain.

"Hmm?"

"Will...you um...gooutwithme?" He rushed through the last part and had to concentrate to catch it all. I lookefd at him in surprise. He just asked me out. Wow. I looked him in the eyes for a moment until I knew my answer.

"I would love to go out with you Pogue." I told him and he leaned down and kissed me again. "You have to meet my father though." He just shrugged and leaned in for another kiss.

_**Awwww! Has our Bella finally moved on? What about Edward? I'm really sorry. I thought it was goin to be Reid too. But decided I liked Pogue better. Reid is a jerk in this chapter and will be in the rest of the story. I hope Pogue's eyes are green. I wanted to make him sound more like a romantic. Was it good? Please tell me. The next one will be up tonight because I am on a role.**_

_**Emoz**_


End file.
